All You Need Is A Little Love
by Binasu
Summary: When the Elrics are sent to get a file from Mustang they run into a girl who is suppose to be a goddess of love. Crazy love triangles, a strange break in, and an equivalent exchange like no other awaits the Elrics on this adventure. Complete.
1. Part 1:Almighty Aphrodite

All You Need Is A Little Love

Part 1: Almighty Aphrodite

Ok a brief little note. First off Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters, places, yada yada, don't belong to me. I only claim the cities in this story, since I remember nothing about the ones in the series, the character from the cities, and of course Venus. Ok savvy? Yay! Onto the story!-

"Well Al, here we are, Athenia" Edward Elric wasn't someone you would take to be in the military, or alchemist for that matter.

Edward was short, though it isn't smart to tell that to him. He is only 15 as well. He has long-ish blonde hair that is normally kept in small braid, amber eyes and huge cocky grin. If you were standing in a crowd the only way to notice him would be by the long red coat he wears. As for his younger brother Al, well Al is A LOT taller than his older brother. But Al is a soul inside a suit of armor, thanks to his brother.

The Elric bothers had just gotten off a train in the city of Athenia. A city filled with stone buildings that resembled the old world of Rome and Athens. This is where this story starts at the train station of Athenia.

"Brother, why are we in Athenia. Shouldn't we be headed to the Eastern Command Center to see Colonel Mustang?" Alphonse Elric looked down at his brother who was grinning ear to ear, but when 'Mustang' came from Alphonse his grin turned into a look of hate.

"That jerk can wait! Besides, it's not like we had to be there at a certain time or anything!" Ed laughed.

Meanwhile at the Eastern Command Center-

"Sir, it seems the Elric brother gave Major Armstrong the slip." Riza sighed looking down into the stone like face of Mustang who sighed as well turning his back to Riza. Mustang has black hair with dark eyes. He was a handsome man; any woman in her right mind could see that. Riza was blonde and kept her hair up (though it is short) in a clip at the back fo her hair, her are a slight orange color and though he wasn't look she wore a look of deep caring as she gazed at Mustang.

"And there is something else sir." She said Mustang turned and looked at her with that cold expression he always wore.

"It seems they have landed in Athenia." She said, Mustange let out a heavy sigh and placed both of his gloved hand on the desk.

"Don't tell that…," he started.

"She'll run into them." Riza finished, both let out a heavy sigh.

Back with the Elrics--

"I just get the feeling that we really should go to the Eastern Command Center." Al sighed knowing it was hopeless to change Ed's mind. After all he knew Ed really didn't care for Colonel Mustang. That had been established a long time ago.

"Look Al, just think of this as a mini break from the military. And how about this, we will only stay one day." Ed looked up at his brother with a smile, Al nodded.

"Hey you!" A man called from the crowd that was slowly gathering at the station.

A flash of pink ran past the Elrics both stood stunned for a moment as the wind that came with the flash of pink ended. A group of men ran past them as well. Ed blinked looking at Al.

"Someone stop her! Damn witch!" They screamed. Murmurs rose within the crowd as the Elrics slowly walked into it.

"It's Venus again, in trouble with the men." An elderly lady said shaking her head.

"You would think someone of Venus' stature wouldn't be so wild." Another woman said clicking her tounge.

"Hah! Have you seen the girl! It is only natural for someone with her body to be constantly in trouble with the boys of this town!" A man laughed as he was hit by the woman.

"Well he is right. Venus is just as her name implies. All hail the almighty Aphrodite!" Another man said.

"She is no Goddess, the girl is a witch!" A teenage girl hissed dragging her boyfriend from the station.

"Huh. Well let's just go find a place to stay Al." Ed said leading his brother from the station. When they reached the main street of Athenia they found the streets litter with young men holding roses and other gifts.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ed growled as they reach an Inn to find the doorway blocked by the bodies.

"Venus! Venus is here!" One of the boy said looking at Ed with a lovestruck look.

"This Venus, who is she?" Al asked holding his brother from attacking the boys.

"WHO CARES? YOU IDIOTS NEED TO GET OUT OF THE WAY DAMNIT!" Ed yelled trying to fight free from his younger brother's grasp.

"Venus is an Alchemist; she uses a type of charm to control any man within the vicinity of her Alchemic wave." A girl with long red hair in a white apron and old fashion dress said shoving the boys from the doorway and ushering the Elrics inside.

"So why does that make her so popular?" Ed asked after he regained his compouser.

"Aside from her talents as an Alchemist, she is quite beautiful. When she came to Athenia all the men started calling the reincartion of Aphrodite because of her looks." She said allowing the two sit at long wooden table. She sat down across from them.

"My name is Echo, and you two are?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

"Ed and Alphonse Elric." Al said leaning on the table with interest as to what Echo had to say.

"Elric? Say are you the Ed Elric, Fullmetal? The champion of the people?" Echo asked Al with a grin.

"Yes that would be me." Ed said, Echo turned to him and laughed.

"You're kidding? You're just a kid; and he is in the armor!" She laughed.

"I'M FULLMETAL NOT HIM!" Ed yelled attemping to climb across the table at Echo.

"Brother please." Al said trying to calm his brother down.

"Please tell us more about Venus." Al said after Ed sat back down fuming.

"What is more to tell? She is nothing but a problem. As you can clearly see." Echo said motioning to the boys outside.

Later that night after all the boys had gone home and the streets were empty the Elrics exited the inn.

"Brother its late, can't we go tomorrow to site see?" Al asked following his brother out the door.

"Al, we're not out here to site see." Ed said looking up and down the street.

"Then what are we out here for?" Al asked following his brother as he began to walk further into town.

"I want to see if we can find this Venus." Ed replied.

"What? Why do you want to find her? Brother what are you thinking?" Al asked as a million thoughts began to race through him all ended with Ed attemping to woo some beautiful girl that Al imagined to be Venus.

"I bet it's to see if the rumors are true. Atleast the ones about my beauty. Why else?" A girl's voice came from behind them. Both turned to see a girl in a pink tench coat with black boots her hands on her hips standing behind them.

Venus Decaff had long white-blonde hair that came to her waist with sea-green eyes, and pearl pink lips on crème skin. She stood about 5'1 and looked around the age of 15. She had the body of a woman of 25, with a 34 C cup to match her curves. She laughed as the jaw-dropped expression hit Ed, and for the most part, Al.

"You're Venus?" Al asked, as he looked down at his brother who started to have a major nosebleed. Al quickly hit Ed on top of the head who turned his back to Venus trying to stop the bleeding.

"That's right. I'm Venus Decaffé . And you must the Elric brothers. I heard the two of you had come to town, good then I found you now." She grinned walking to Al and shaking his hand.

"Why do say that? And how do you know who we are?" Al asked, Ed had recovered and when he turned back around Venus quickly grabbed his hand and shook it as well.

"Knowing the fine citizens of Athenia they have gived you a pretty bleak impression of me. I'm not a tease like they make me out to be. Hell I've only been here for two days. I was on my way to see Roy Mustang, you know him right? And never mind how I know who you are. Listen I need to ask you for a favor!" She spurted. Both of the Elrics looked at her dumbfounded.

"A favor? We barely know you." Ed said folding his arms.

"Oh come on! I know your heading to the Eastern Command Center and I really want to go with you!" She wimpered holding her hands up begging them.

"Well I guess it is a good thing we are heading there to see Colonel Mustang." Al said to no one imparticular.

"Colonel? Oh right." Venus said looking from Al to Ed.

"So will you please take me with you?" She asked Ed taking his hand into her's begging with her eyes.

Ed's face went a deep shade of red.

"Of course!" He replied grinning like an idiot. Venus smiled releasing his hands and began to twirl with a loud "YES!"

While doing her own thing Al quickly grabbed his brother and pulled him to the side and bent down talking softly so Venus couldn't hear, not that she was paying attention anyway.

"Brother, do you really think is such a good idea?" Al asked shaking Ed who still was red.

"Of course. We all headed in the same direction why not go together?" Ed flashed a cocky smile, he then walked off and joined Venus in her twirl of victory.

"I hope you know what your doing Brother." Al sighed.

The next morning they met Venus at the train station. She was dressed in a black trench coat over her pink one and had her hair in a hat and eyes covered by sunglasses.

"What are you wearing?" Al asked when she waved to them.

"I'm blending. I don't want that massive mob after me again." She whispered.

"Why were they after you anyway?" Ed asked as they stored their luggage.

"Because they think I used my alchemy to make the boys fall in love with me. I told them a thousand times that isn't how it works." She replied as they boarded the train and found a closed box. They sat down, Ed and Al on one side and Venus on the other.

Once the train began to move Venus tosses off her black garments and allowed her hair to fall like a waterfall down her back. She grinned and sighed happily.

"Well how does your alchemy work?" Al asked. Venus grinned; she loved the chance to show off.

"I'll show you! Hey Ed can I use you as an example?" Venus asked smiling at the older Elric who blushed and nodded.

Venus stood up and began to undo her coat; both brothers gave a small of

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I can't do anything when my transmutation circle isn't visable." She said as if it was a stupid question to ask.

Once her coat hit her seat underneath was halter top that tied around her next and was a sea foam green color. She wore shorts that just barely covered everything. Her boots came to her knees and had buckels to secure them to her feet. Venus pulled her hair to her right side; she turned her back to the Elrics to reveal a set of pink angel wings on her back with a tranmutation circle in the center.

"Wow." both said at once.

"Edward Elric." She whispered causing the transmutation circle and wings to glow. A light shot from the center of the circle and hit Ed in the middle of his forehead. As the light disappeared it left a translucent pink feather in the middle of his forehead. His eyes when black, Venus turned as Al stood up and shook Ed.

"What did you do to him?" He yelled despretly at Venus.

"My alchemy is a charm, a hyponotic one at that. It causes the person affect to tell me anything I want to know and not lie. Useful, no?" She said placing a hand on Al's shoulder.

"Don't worry he's fine." She added.

"Hey Ed, tell me, where are we going?" She asked dropping to her knees in front of Ed.

"Arushai." He answered flatly.

"WHAT!" Al and Venus exclaimed at once.

Venus growled touching the feather with her left index finger causing it to vanish and Ed's eyes returned to normal.

"Ok, besides taking your coat off and showing us your tattoo, how does your alchemy work?" Ed asked.

"Brother she just…" Al started.

"No one remembers anything after the alchemy has taken affect." Venus said standing up.

"Oh." Al said sitting back down. Venus sat down as well but left her coat off.

"Brother?" Al asked Ed kept staring at Venus who stretched her arms up as she yawned.

"What Al?" He replied turning to his brother.

"Why are we going to Arushai?" Al asked glaring down at Ed.

Ed shrank away from Al holding up his hands. A large sweat drop appeared on the side of his head as he -ed.

"Who said anything about going to Arushai?" He laughed nervously.

"You did Brother while you were under the influence of Venus' alchemy. Don't lie to me Brother, besides Venus' ability makes you tell the truth." Ed looked to Venus as if she was some kind of evil demon.

"Hey don't give me that look, you did this to yourself." She said putting her arms behind her head and leaned back against her seat.

"Well Brother?" Al asked with a growl in his voice.

"Just think of it as a vacation Al." Ed said before Al began to move toward him. Outside was a clear blue sky with bird's chriping happily. But then Ed's voice rose into the air with louds screams of,

"AL I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T! NO AL DON'T! I'M YOUR BROTHER AL!"

Al's reply was,

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS BROTHER WE HAVE TO GO THE EASTERN COMMAND CENTER?"

And Venus' input was,

"Heh. Reaping what you sow, eh?"

And then Ed said,

"SHUT UP YOU MADE ME SAY IT!"

Venus sighed looking up at the traincar's ceiling.

"Well this is going to be quiet an adventure" She looked as the brothers who were entangled in a fight.

End Part 1-


	2. Part 2:Green eyed Winry

**Part 2: Green-eyed Winry**

When the troupe arrived at the train station in Arushai they stepped on a large wooden platform surrounded by a wooden fence. Beyond the station they saw tall building incased in a white stone that glistened beneath the sun. They noticed that underneath the platform and the large stone bridge that the train was on was water. Lovely blue water.

"Oooh pretty!" Venus exclaimed looking over the fence into the water below.

"Ah Arushai! Lovely isn't Al?" Ed looked at his brother who still wore a grim look that made Ed's skin crawl. He didn't blame him for being upset; Ed just wanted to stay from the Eastern Command Center as long as possible.

"You know, it is lovely and all. But I believe Al's look says it all Ed." Venus said rejoining the group. She stood in front of Ed with her hands on her hips.

"Awl come on now. It's just a little break!" Ed protested.

"Look. I have business with Roy and I need to get to Eastern Command soon, ok?" She said sighing dropping her head to her chest.

"Why?" He asked tilting his head trying to look at her face.

"My business is my business." She stated walking to the train and gathering her things.

"Ok." He replied following her and Al following him.

"Besides, it isn't important, well to you anyway." She said slinging her leather back over her right shoulder.

"Well we're also going to see Colonel Mustang when we reach the Eastern Command Center. Whenever that will be." Al said glaring at Ed.

"Oh?" She asked turning her head slightly as she led them into the city.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said in an annoyed tone.

"What was that for?" Venus asked stopping so that Ed was beside her as she walked.

Meanwhile-

Winry Rockbell stepped off the train at Arushai her long blonde hair in its normal ponytail and her normal white top, black skirt and boots adorned her figure. She grinned. She had followed the Elrics from Athenia where she had ran into Major Armstrong and promised to bring the boys to the Eastern Command Center at once. But that didn't mean she would stop at any automail shop she could.

Back with Elrics and Venus-

"What do you mean what was that for?" Ed asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you have a problem with Roy?" She asked.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" He growled.

"Well that is his name isn't it?" Venus shot.

"Yes but shouldn't call him Mustang or something!" He yelled stopping.

Venus looked at him her eyes filled an emotion he couldn't quiet put a finger on. He knew one thing, whatever her reason for seeing Roy Mustang it had nothing do with any reason Ed could come up with. That left on thing untouched. Could it be that there was something between Venus and Mustang? Ed shook his head that was ridiculous. Sure Mustang had a thing for girls in skirts…but, Venus was the same age as himself and Mustang, well, he was a lot older. Thoughts raced in and out and when Venus spoke again he quickly shook himself back to reality.

"I'll call him what I like." She said as she began to walk again with Al behind. Ed looked at her for a moment then walked quickly to catch up.

"ED!" The Elrics stopped dead, that voice. They knew that voice. Both turned slightly followed by Venus whose eyes widen when she saw Winry make a dive at Ed and Al.

"Winry?" Al said watching at his brother was tackled to the ground.

Winry stood up smiling.

"Hey! I followed the two of you from Athenia! And I even ran into Major Armstrong and told him I would bring you and Ed back to the Eastern Command center as soon as possible." She said, Ed got up off the ground and began to dust off his coat.

"Well that was a nice greeting Winry, now I'm dirty!" He yelled he looked up to find Winry glaring down at him. He shrank back behind Al.

Winry then turned her attention to Venus who stood looking at her with widen eyes. Without a word Winry turn to Ed with a questioning look.

"She is on her way to the Eastern Command Center too Winry. We ran into her in Athenia and just decided to travel together." He laughed feeling the flames from Winry burning though him as if he had done something wrong.

"I'm Venus Decaffé ." Venus said offering her hand to Winry who took it and shook it.

"Winry Rockbell." Was her reply.

"Venus is an alchemist too Winry." Al said trying to lighten the tension between Winry and his brother.

"Oh really? Are you a State Alchemist?" Winry said looking at Venus with interest.

"Uh well you see…," Venus started but was cut off by a muscular man in a military uniform. He had a blonde mustache as squinty eyes.

"Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric." He said both boy sweat dropped starring at him.

"I told you I would bring them back Major Armstrong." Winry muttered slight hurt that he didn't believe her.

"I know Miss. Rockbell but when I called Colonel Mustang he told me to go ahead and bring them myself." Major Armstrong replied, he looked at Venus and then with a strange tearing of his top was flexing his muscles.

"Alex Louis Armstrong, Major in the military and a state alchemist who are you malady?" He asked while sparkling things glittered around him while he flexed.

Venus stood shocked for a moment before speaking.

"Venus Decaffé ." Her voice shook, the Major looked at her for moment before replacing his shirt.

"Hmm, yes Colonel Mustang did mention you." He muttered.

"He did!" Venus squeaked clapping her hands together.

"Did I miss something here?" Winry and Ed said at once staring at Venus.

"Yes and he said that he would deal with you after the Elrics." the Major replied.

"Deal with me? I didn't do anything wrong." Venus said weakly feeling like she was going to be yelled at. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Ed and began to cry hysterically into his chest.

Silence (for the most part) fell over the group and all were stunned by Venus' actions.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She cried. Ed attempting to smooth out the situation patted Venus on the back.

"No you didn't. Mustang is just a jerk." He said trying to be sympathic.

"Ed!" Winry hissed. She wasn't sure what was making her so angry, but she was sure it wasn't anything that had to do with Mustang.

But for the life of himself Ed didn't seem to notice Winry's reaction. In fact Venus lifted her head to look at Ed and he smiled at her. But without a clue Venus punched Ed in the arm rather hard.

"Don't you say that!" She said through her sobs.

"Hey!" Ed yelled grabbing his throbbing arm; she had a decent right punch.

"You don't know him." She muttered to where only Ed could hear her. Her head lowered to her chest. It was confirmed in that statement. Roy Mustang and Venus Decaff were, ok that still wasn't clear to Ed but they were still something. Well whatever it was Ed figured Mustang wasn't worth Venus' time.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're crying." He said it felt as if the world melted away as she looked up at him with a confused look through her tears.

"Huh?" She muttered.

"Edward!" Winry yelled balling up her fists.

"Winry calm down." Al said hoping Winry wasn't about to attack.

"I get the feeling this is going to be more trouble than wanted." Major Armstrong said.

Ed reached out and touched Venus's left cheek with his gloved covered metal arm. It was cold and caused her to move away a bit. That and fact she was still confused by what was going on.

"EDWARD!" Winry rose higher causing a few bystanders to turn and watch.

"Yes defiantly more trouble than wanted." The major nodded to himself as Winry dived at Ed and a jumble of hard to make out words streamed through the air. With a heavy sigh the major picked up the two and carried them toward the train. Al sighed and followed motioning for Venus to come too. She stood staring blanking at where Ed had once stood.

"Venus?" Al called. She shook from her trance and quickly ran to catch up with the group.

End Part 2-


	3. Part 3: The Love Witch Alchemist

**Part 3: The Love Witch Alchemist**

Two days on a train had finally ended as they reached the Eastern Command Center. Major Armstrong took no hesitation upon taking everyone's luggage and hoisting it on his shoulders as he led them inside. They followed him down of the many hallways that made up the center. He stopped at two rooms he set the Elric's luggage down in front of one and the girls in front of the other.

"This is where you will sleep. I'll give you boys' time to set down your things, you as well Miss. Venus." Armstrong said as each picked up their respected bag and opened the door. Each room had two beds, a couch and a table, and of course a window. Ed took the left bed in his room and Venus took the left in hers. Once the three of them had set down their bags, they joined Armstrong outside.

"Miss. Winry please don't take offense." Armstrong said a Winry stood at the doorway.

"Oh don't mind me." Winry said glaring at Ed who laughed walking along down the hall.

Venus took of the rear her hands cupped and her head lowered to her chest. Her heart was racing so fast she was sure it was going leap out of her chest at any given moment. The boys were discussing the reason for coming; apparently, Mustang had some documents that were needed back at Central. Armstrong, Ed, and Al each addressed Venus but she never heard them and they just simply took her silence and went on discussing this and that.

They stopped in a room that held a large desk with two girls in uniform behind it taking phone calls. Armstrong nodded the boys down the hall and they went on. Venus leaned against a wall and buried her face in her hands.

"You seems nervous, Love Witch." Armstrong said Venus looked up at him surprised at what he had just called her.

"How did you…?" She asked confused, she thought for sure no one in this region knew her, well with the exception of Roy of course.

"Your reputation precedes you. And before you ask the Elrics, to my knowledge do not know you." He smiled as best he could from behind his moustache.

"I am nervous. I haven't seen Roy in two years." She said staring down at the floor.

"Yes, he told me that over the phone. Don't worry I'm sure he will be happy you've paid a visit." Armstrong comforted.

Meanwhile with the Elrics-

Ed opened the door to find that all familiar scene of Roy sitting at his desk hands together in a fist with his chin resting on top and Riza beside him holding a file.

"Ok just hand over the document so we can get going." Ed said approaching the desk and holding out his metal hand.

"Not so fast Fullmetal." Roy said leaning back in his chair.

"Damnit Mustang I don't have the time for your antics. Now just hand it over." Ed growled Al placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Awl come now, I just wanted to tell a little about that girl you picked up in Athenia." Roy said.

"I know what I need to know about Venus, thanks." Ed scowled dropping his arm knowing it didn't matter what he said.

"Venus? Oh yes that is her name isn't it. I'm use to calling the Love Witch Alchemist myself." Roy mused Ed's eyes widen and the expression on Al's face was shock as well.

"Your telling me she's…," Ed started and Roy nodded.

"That's right Fullmetal, she is a State Alchemist. A good one too. She is based of in the West; quiet a shock when I heard she was in Athenia." Roy said flashing a cocky smile.

"But she didn't…," Ed said as if he didn't hear Roy.

"She wouldn't, she doesn't like to make it public. Hates the uniform, last time I saw her though she was in a nurse's outfit, ah." Roy laughed lightly, and Riza lowered her head.

"You see there is something else I suspect she didn't mention to you either. But before I get into that do you known what her equivalent exchange was Ed?" Roy asked leaning on his hands again.

"No." Ed replied.

"155 years ago she was 15 and working with her boyfriend in lab over in Central on electricity research for the military. On the side, she was trying to become an alchemist. One night her boyfriend had left at the lab to her research and gave back an hour later when she had finally managed to complete everything she needed to become an alchemist. But sadly, the lab was full of unstable elements and so when she started everything exploded. I don't know if you know that when certain chemicals they can cause a fire, a chemical fire is far worse than that of a normal fire, at least this one was anyway. Venus survived only to find that her boyfriend didn't. You see, he was worried about her so he cam back. Venus was three months pregnant at the time. So not only did she loose her lover, but her unborn child as well. That was her equivalent exchange. However, that fire also gave her the wings on her back, that I'm sure you've seen by now, and eternal life. You did hear me say this was 155 years ago, didn't you Fullmetal?" The room was silent when he finished. The looks the other three had were of horror and sadness.

"That is impossible." Ed said placing his hands on Roy's desk for balance. That story gave him a sicken feeling at the bottom of his stomach. A baby, an unborn baby died. Riza covered her mouth trying to hold in tears of pity that wanted to run down her face and Al turned his back to them wishing that Roy would suddenly say it wasn't true.

"It is." Roy answered, he too felt that pain the other three felt, but he wasn't about to show it.

"Living with that till the end of the world. That's so sad." Al muttered his voice shaky.

"Living forever…," Ed lowered his head and closed his eyes feeling tear break free and splash onto Roy's desk.

Back with Venus-

Armstrong had left and Venus stood there listening to the girls answer the phone. She sighed looking up at the light above her.

"I'm jerk." She said softly.

"Can you forgive me?" She whispered hoping her boyfriend's and her baby's spirit could hear her wherever they were.

The door opened to Roy's office a few minutes later. The Elrics came out still wearing their pained expression. They look at her and she simply smiled. The next thing she knew Al had ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"Sorry for what?" She asked as he released her.

Ed came up behind Al he locked eyes with Venus for a moment before turning his head away.

"He'll see you now." Was all he said as he an Al walked away back toward their room.

Venus watched them for a moment; she then turned and looked at the open door.

"What did you tell them?" She muttered slowly walking toward it.

When she stepped inside Riza look at for a moment before turning her head. Venus looked at Roy who smiled at her.

"Long time no see Love Witch." He said.

"What did you say?" She asked marching up to his desk and placing her hands on it leaning over to look him directly in the face.

"I just told them about you." He said softly as he watched her hair fall neatly around her.

Venus closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened, she locked them with Roy's.

"You are a real jerk." She smiled at him, he laughed.

"They would have found out sooner or later." He said reaching a hand up to run through the few locks on her right side that had fallen on his desk.

"Later would be nice. I don't like to make my real age public Roy." She said her heart skipped a beat.

"Now now, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides your still 15." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah well, I still feel like an old maid." She stood. The hair between his fingers gently pulled away and dropped of her side. Riza had turned her head back to look at her and bowed her head when she noticed Venus staring at her.

"No need for formalities with me Lieutenant." Venus said with a smiled.

"Now to the point Venus, where is your uniform?" Venus turned her head to looked Roy and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now does that really matter? I hate that old tacky thing." She said pursing her lips in disgust.

"But your in the military…," Roy started.

"And Fullmetal?" She asked, he sighed.

"Well alright." Roy sighed.

"You know I'm glad to know someone close to my…looks age, is in the military." She said thoughtfully.

"Yes but on military standards your 18." Roy reminded her.

"Oh shut up would you." Venus said tossing her head.

"Uhh, excuse me." Riza said coughing. She felt extreme awkward being in the room.

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy asked leaning back in his chair.

"The file?" She said nodding to the file, she was holding.

"Yes, yes. I say we hold for another week. I feel I'm going to need a favor from them." Roy replied.

Venus took the time to look around the office while running her fingers through her hair and pushing it back out of her face.

"You should consider redecorating." She said flatly yawning.

"I like it how it is." Roy said standing up.

"Ok Mr. Dull." She laughed, and could have sworn she got a giggle out of Riza.

"Dull?" She looked to find he was beside her, he had gotten taller since the last time she had seen him. In fact, she felt like a kid standing next to him.

"Sir…," Riza sighed turning her back. She figured whatever happened was none of her business anyway.

"I'm serious, I'm dull now?" He asked placing a hand on top of her head.

"Hey!" She said trying to move his hand off her head. Roy yawned and leaned on his hand.

"Roy Mustang you jerk!" She squeaked

Riza looked over her shoulder what she saw was Venus waving her arms franticly at Mustang trying to get him to let up on her head.

Meanwhile-

Ed stood outside Winry's door he lifted his hand and knocked. He and Al had discussed what had been disclosed to them, and Ed needed someone to talk to besides Al. Both were a little uneasy about the whole thing and who was better to talk to than Winry?

He slowly opened the door staring down at the floor.

"Winry?" He said standing in the open doorway.

Winry sat on her bed with a book in her lap she was tinkering with some metal object.

"What is it Ed?" She asked without looking up. Ed sat down on her bed and looked out the window.

"It's about Venus…," As Ed, told Winry what he had heard she slowly set down her object and sighed heavily.

"Why do people want to be Alchemists at such a high price?" The question left an awkward silence in the room.

Ed didn't have a good answer he looked out the window again.

"That's just how it is." He said flatly.

Back with Venus-

Roy had let up and was sitting back at his desk; Riza had left the room throwing the file in his face. Venus was looking out the window at the landscape.

"So what were to you in Athenia for?" He asked reorganizing the file.

"Interrogating some guys for a break in back in the West." She said turning around. She walked past the desk and then sat down crossing her legs and leaning slightly toward Roy.

"Its boring really, that is ALL I ever get to do. I'd be happier cleaning the floors." She said examining her nails.

"So why did you come here?" Roy asked leaning in his chair and placing the file in a drawer.

"Let's see, last time I saw you, you were in a hospital bed in the West. Can I help it that I wanted to make sure your ok?" She said pouting her bottom lip.

"That is a lie." Roy smirked.

"Yeah ok. Honestly, I'm bored out of my mind. Then I caught wind of the Elric bothers in Athenia and when I found them, they were talking about you. Come now, can you at least be happy to see me?" She reached and ruffled his hair. Roy took her hand and placed it back on the desk.

"I am. You were the cutest nurse in that hospital anyway." Venus sighed.

"How like you." She said sliding off the desk. Roy reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No this is more like me." He pulled her back onto the desk and leaned close, then the door burst opened.

"Sir!" Jean Havoc had entered the room. Jean had an extremely short dirty blonde hair with wild golden bangs and blue eyes.

Jean had just ran to tell Colonel Mustang that Lt. Colonel Hughes was on his way. Just as he was about to do this found a rather beautiful girl on the Colonel's desk and the Colonel looking as if he was ready to kiss her. In addition, the only thing he could think to as was,

"Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"I wonder what she feels." Al asked Riza whom he ran into in the hallway.

Riza sighed looking up at the armored boy. She was thinking that as well, but really she was wondering what was between her and the Colonel.

"I don't really think she does. She has lived with that pain for so long, I bet she is just numb." Riza answer staring at the ground.

"Don't you feel numb to Al? About your home? Your mother?" She asked looking up. The metal boy nodded and sighed.

"Ed?" Winry asked finally, she looked at him the way she did at this touch subject. She placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to look at. Just to look at her.

"I don't want to talk about it Winry." He replied staring blankly at the adjacent wall.

"Please Ed, just open up to me." Winry begged. He and Al didn't have to go through it alone all the time, did they? What was she anyway? Just the mechanic?

"Not yet. I'm not ready to Winry." It was the first him he even attempted to address it. She threw her arms about his neck.

"Ok Ed. Just remember I'm here." She said hugging him fiercely.

"I know." He touched his human hand to her arm and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"She stepped out Havoc." Roy said feeling defeated and slipped against the chair. Venus shook her head and hopped from the desk. She walked to the door; Jean leaned against it trying to keep out of her way. She turned her head placing a hand on the frame she smiled at Roy.

"Maybe next time, huh?" She left back down the hallway. Jean watched her with a jaw dropped expression.

"Havoc? … HAVOC!" Jean turned and grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Well what is it?" Roy asked annoyed now.

"Oh right. Colonel, Lt. Colonel Hughes is on his way to see you." Jean said returning to his business attitude. Roy gave a groan of disgust dropping his head to the desk and placing his hands over it.

"What is it, send everyone to the East from Central day!" He groaned, Jean laughed nervously.

Venus sighed stopping after she turned and corner, leaned against the wall, and allowed herself to slide down. She closed her eyes and slammed her head into the wall, lightly. She continued this until someone passed her. He stopped and looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up. The man had short black hair most slicked back with a strand hanging in his face. Amber eyes covered by small rectangular glasses, a short beard just around his chin.

The next thing he did was whip is wallet out and shoved it in her face showing a picture of a little blonde girl smiling.

"Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen!" He said pulling it back and rubbing it against his face.

Venus felt as if a part of the wall had broken free and hit her on the head.

"Yes I suppose," She said weakly.

"Lt. Colonel." Someone passed by saluting the man who had regained his composer and saluted back.

Venus was shocked, that this crazy guy was a Lt. Colonel in the military. He smiled down at her and offered a hand.

"Maes Hughes." He said pulling her up.

"Venus Decaffé ." She said arching an eyebrow.

"No way! You're the Love Witch Alchemist!" He exclaimed shaking her hand. She stared blankly at him.

"I heard you might be here! Wow! Have you ran into Roy yet!" Venus felt like running away as he dragged her BACK toward Roy's office.

"You know you're really pretty. Why if I didn't have a wife waiting back in Central I'd marry you." He laughed.

"Uh…," She sighed lowering her head.

"You know it really sucks to be me." She said.


	4. Part 4: An Afternoon To Remember

All You Need Is A Little Love

Part 4: An Afternoon To Remember

The next day found everyone back at the train station, Winry was going home. The night before she had gotten a call from her grandmother asking for assistance.

"Bye Winry!" Venus waved as Winry stuck her head out the window.

"Ed! Don't do anything stupid!" She said waving.

"Like I was going to." He muttered under his breath.

"Bye Winry!" Al waved.

As the train pulled off Venus smiled holding her hands behind her back looking up at the sky. Ed and Al were still debating on what to say to her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a State Alchemist?" Ed asked.

Venus looked at for a moment before holding her hands up.

"I didn't think it was really that important." She replied.

"What about you being 155 years old?" He shot. Her expression dropped and filled with sadness.

"Brother." Al hissed at his brother seeing that the last remark was causing Venus a problem.

"I…I don't like talking about it." She replied. She took in a deep breath. The subject was quickly dropped

"Miss. Venus? How do you know Colonel Mustang?" Al asked as they headed back to the command center.

"We met when he was hospitalized a couple of years back." She replied.

"What were you his nurse or something?" Ed asked with a laugh.

"What is so funny? I was." She replied looking at strangely.

"Oh." Ed said looking up.

"Is there…you know something between the two of you?" He asked trying not to look at her.

"Hard to say really." She sighed remember the events of last night.

After she had left Hughes has dragged her back and attempted to introduce her to Roy who laughed when he told him that they had already met, quiet some time ago. Then Hughes launched into this speech about the importance of Roy starting a family so he would get promoted to Central. And he managed to drag Venus into it as well. Roy and Venus looked at each other showing that they were greatly disturbed about the idea of the two them…getting married. Roy then explained to Hughes what he had explained to the Elrics about Venus.

Hughes laughed and said that 155 is clearly old enough to be married not to mention she would look cute in an apron. Then the room was quiet, Venus suspected both were really imaging her in an apron and she groaned with disgust.

"It would be…well stupid for any man in his right mind to marry me! Sure I'll always look this way, but one they'll die and what about me? Just shrug it off and find someone else? Isn't that a bit cruel? Have you no heart Lt. Colonel?" She hissed placing her hands on her hips. Hughes took a loud gulp before retreating behind Roy. Roy however seemed to take it to heart and gave a nod of agreement.

"Yes it is when you put it that way." He said.

"I really wasn't thinking that far ahead." Hughes tried to sound innocent.

"Honestly!" She sighed turning on her heels and leaving the room. Besides…it wasn't like she even felt like she could marry Roy, or anyone else for that matter. Her feelings weren't that love, just a crush. She knew it would be hard for her love someone after losing the two people she loved more than anything else. That night while Winry slept she silently cried into her pillow. When awoke the next morning she her usual spunky self.

Now it was slowly turning into the afternoon, the sky was covered by clouds threatening a stormy at any given moment. She felt like staying outside anyway and wandered off to a bench on the far side of the compound. It was like a mini garden; a large tree was behind the bench and gave the rest of the 30x30 ft. of greenery shade. A large glass window over looked the area from the compound across from the bench and other on the right side of that. She sat down pulling her legs to her chest. She had ditched her coat so it really wasn't wise for her to sit that way, but she did it anyway.

She closed her eyes resting her head on her knees.

"It really sucks to be me." She muttered.

"Why do you say that?" She looked up to Ed smiling down at her. He sat beside her awaiting her answer.

"Where is Al?" She asked, usual the two brothers were always together; it was odd for her to see them apart.

"He was drag away by Hughes." Ed replied looking around.

"Answer my question. Why does it suck to be you?" He looked at her again she was staring at the top of her knees.

"It just does." She replied closing her eyes. She felt his hand brush away from hair that had fallen in her face, she smiled inwardly.

"Well it sucks to be me sometimes too." He said laughing. She opened her eyes and tilted her head so she could look at him she smiled, he smiled back.

Both sat there for a moment smiling at each other not knowing what to say next. Al and Riza, who had pulled Al away from Hughes go on and on about his wonderful daughter, were walking past the window and stopped looking at the two under the tree.

"What is going on?" Al asked knowing that Riza didn't know either. Coming the opposite way was Hughes and Mustang they too stopped and looked out.

"Your smile is cute." Ed said, once he caught what he said he blushed and turned his head away. He heard her giggle.

"Your smiled is cute too Ed." He blinked turning back to look at her. She was looking down at her knees again. She looked up looking Ed in the eye. She then closed her eyes and moved in to kiss him, and did.

"Well that kills that." Roy muttered.

Everyone else was silent, watching. Ed had kept his eyes open they widen when she kissed him. She pulled back and his face went red again. She smiled standing up, Ed sat there staring at where she had once sat and blinked.

"What was that about?" He asked shaking from his daze. He looked an only saw the waves of her hair.

"Someone had to kiss me." She said looking into the window. The four that stood there quickly turned their backs.

"And just so you know, four people witness it." She turned and headed back toward the main entrance. When Ed got a clear view of the window he stood up he narrowed his eyes as they slowly turned to see if they were still there.

Hughes smiled and waved at Ed, Roy hit him, Al and Riza simply stared at him.

"My life isn't some show to watch you jerks!" Ed yelled quickly turning and following Venus.

That something unforgettable to her. She held her hands behind her back as she walked down the endless hallways. To her it was like her first kiss all over again, though in reality she had kissed more than just Ed and her now deceased boyfriend. Two years ago she kissed Roy before he left the hospital, which was a story in and of itself. And there were all the other guys throughout her never ending life.

"She was assigned to take of me in the West after I had been beaten up pretty badly by rouge alchemists who were really nothing but bandits. I was there for about a month and two of us got pretty close. Hard not to since she lived in the hospital and once assigned to me she had to stay with me 24/7. One night she told me her story and I told her mine. Both laughed about both of them, it felt nice, she thought so too. The day I left she saw me off. Before I said goodbye she kissed me in front most of the military. Her parting words were "Take care of yourself." I hadn't really thought about her much till I heard she was in Athenia. Like a blast from the past." Roy told Riza, Al, and Hughes who were leaning against a wall.

"She was really cute in that nurses outfit nice legs." He laughed. Riza growled under her breath.

"You and skirt problem." She spat.

"He has a point. Wouldn't you agree Al?" Hughes asked the youngest Elric brother froze.

"I'm just a kid!" He yelled, Riza laughed.

"Wait a minute would you!" Ed yelled as he ran after Venus who moved pretty fast walking. She stopped and turned her head to find him out of breath behind her.

"What is it?" She asked.

He really didn't know. He stood up taking a deep breath.

"What did you mean 'someone had to kiss you'?" He asked.

She laughed as she started walking again.

"Don't take it so personally Ed." She said waving.

"I should just walk away and ignore this whole thing." He said with a sigh wandering down a different hallway.

"We should just ignore this whole thing." Riza said, Al agreed.

"I can't." Roy said and Hughes agreed.

"Why not, Brother won't talk about it." Al said.

"Because Al, this is something to hold over Ed." Roy smirked.

"Now, now Roy that may be a little drastic." Hughes said with a nod.

"I'll say." Riza said.

"Well at least we can use if we need him to do something." Roy said with a sigh Riza and Hughes agreed.

That night the alarms went off. Everyone rushed from their rooms in the night clothes. Wore a backless gown that went just below her knees, it was a black silk with pink lace around the edges. Her hair was pulled into twin braids down her back. Most of the men came running out with just their pants on. Venus saw Riza run by, in uniform.

"What is going on?" Ed asked as Riza ran by.

"I don't know." She yelled running along.

"Come on Al!" Ed said tearing after Riza.

"Hey wait for me!" Venus yelled running along behind them.

End Part 4-


	5. Part 5: Break In, Break Out

All You Need Is A Little Love

Part 5: Break In, Break Out

As they ran everyone stopped when they reach the main room where most of the reception desks were. Everyone was looking in every direction. The alarms rang in Venus' ears; she felt her back slowly begin to get warm. If something was wrong, she was ready.

"Someone broke in." Someone said.

"Who would want to?" Another asked.

Venus moved back a little as some began to move back in front of her. She ended up backing into someone body. She turned her head to apologize to find herself back to back with Roy.

"You up to this?" He asked looking at her.

"You gonna tell me what the heck is going on?" She asked dropping her guard long enough to turn around.

"Someone has broken in trying to break something out, simple." He replied he manage to take quick glance at her night attire before looking her in the eye.

"And about this afternoon…," he started.

"It was none of your business Colonel." She smiled as someone broke through the ceiling and quickly followed by a lot more.

Men in tight, full body, black cat suits dropped from the ceiling. When they found the welcome party they began to attack who ever was near by. Alchemists began their attacks and those with guns, or pistols like Riza began to fire.

Venus smiled leaping into the air; it was time to show the Eastern Command what she could do. Her back began to feel like fire as the tattoo part glowed she landed in the center of a group of the black soldiers and smiled.

"Hi there, I'm the Love Witch Alchemist." The wings broke free from her skin in a pink flash, they were translucent and the ends seemed very sharp.

Venus reached over her right shoulder as one of the men charged at her. She ripped one of the 'feathers' free and it was quickly replaced. The one in her hand she held out and it grew long like a sword. And so she began to hack her way around the group she had landed in. One of the men however pulled a sword from his back.

"I may not know alchemy, but I'm still going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." He said motioning her forward.

"Who said this alchemy?" Venus retorted as she charged.

Ed caught a glimpse of the battle Venus had begun as did Roy who chuckled before setting some guy on fire.

The man slashed down managing to cut Venus on her left shoulder. It bled pretty badly, but she didn't let that stop her. She deflected his next attack and it left him wide open. She kicked his legs out from under him and stood over him and pinned his arms with her feet and with her feather sword held at his neck.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"You're hot." He smiled she growled with disgust before removing his head. The rest of the black soldiers fled and so she recoiled her wings and the feather sword disappeared.

She looked at her shoulder and at the pool of blood that was a mix of her's and the headless man's.

"Heh." She grabbed it tight hoping to stop the bleeding; it only bled through her fingers. Everyone else was checking their injuries as well. Luckily no one was badly hurt. Venus stepped from the pool and walked leaving bloody footprints. She was headed back to her room to dress the wound. Some watched her as she went and others just did the same.

"Venus! Venus!" She turned her head seeing Riza running behind her. Aside from a slight cut on her right cheek she seemed ok.

"Venus you should go the medical ward for that." She said point at the wound with one of her pistols.

"It's fine. What did they try to take anyway?" Venus asked holding her arm tighter.

"The file that the Elrics came for." Riza replied.

"Did they get it?" Venus asked hoping she would say no.

"No, they didn't. In fact it's soaked in blood at this very moment. That guy you decapitated had it." Riza chuckled.

"Shit! Did it ruin the file?" She cried hoping it didn't.

"Don't worry about it." Riza said with a comforting smile.

"But what if it is…," Venus protested.

"It's ok Venus." Riza said turning around.

"Just go take of that. No point in soaking the floors with blood." Riza waved as she disappeared in the crowd.

Once again Venus started off to her room.

"Venus wait!" She turned seeing Al this time. He was carrying Ed, who really didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Al put me down!" Ed yelled.

"But Brother." Al protested, Venus moved closer to see if there was indeed something wrong.

"I'm fine Al. Knees buckle sometimes, its ok." Ed said with a sigh he then looked at the arm Venus was holding. It wasn't bleeding quiet as bad but blood was still seeping through.

"You arm!" Ed and Al exclaimed at once.

"It's fine." She replied with a smile.

"No its not!" Al said setting Ed down. Al dragged her down to his and Ed's room and threw open the door. He rummaged through his bag and produced a roll of white wrap.

He sat Venus down and removed her hand which was now soaked in her own blood both dried and fresh. He began to wrap her arm and did it tightly so the bleeding would stop. It pooled through the wrap did stop. Ed walked in with a wet cloth and took her hand and began to clean the blood off it.

"It doesn't hurt." She said after a few moments of silence. Al looked down at her and Ed continued to clean off the blood.

"Still it's not good to loose so much blood, you'll get weak." Al said sitting across from her.

Ed finished and looked at the damp bloody rag. He set on the floor before moving to the headboard and leaned against with his hands behind his head. Venus looked at her shoulder and then her hand.

"Thanks." She muttered standing up.

"Venus?" She turned and looked at Al.

"Yeah?" She replied with a small smile.

"If you need anything just hit the wall." Al said Venus nodded and left the room.

She entered her own and closed the door. She laid down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She felt sick, Al was right she had lost so much blood she was feeling weak. She fell asleep almost instantly. Ed and Al sat in silence for a few moments after she left.

"Brother?" Al asked still concerned that his metal leg had malfunction earlier.

"Al I'm tell you its fine." Ed said lying down.

"I still think you should have someone check it." Al said doing the same.

"If I did Winry would kill me." Ed replied with a shutter.

"Well then let's go to see Winry then." Al said.

"We can't Al. We have to return that file to Central." Ed rolled on his side facing the wall.

"Fine." Al said and once again silence past and soon both were asleep.

End Part 5-


	6. Part 6: A Life Worth Living

All You Need Is A Little Love

Part 6: A Life Worth Living

"I've got some great news!" Hughes exclaimed as he busted into Roy's office later the next morning.

Roy and Riza were hovered of a file writing down the events of the break in. When the door opened, Roy dropped his head onto the desk.

"Tell me is it about your daughter?" Roy asked annoyed. He and Riza had been at this since the event had closed, hours ago.

"Well there was that, but this is concerning your friend, Venus." Hughes smiled leaning against Roy's desk.

"What about her?" Roy lifted his head, picked up a pen, and began to write again.

"Seems there is an opening in a lab over at Central. The lab works on trying to reverse the effects of chemical accidents." Hughes flashed a huge smile, Roy looked up and then back down to his paperwork.

"I know what you're thinking Roy. And yes, it is possible than can reverse her longevity." He finished.

"And what effects would that have?" Roy asked without looking up.

"I don't know Roy." Hughes replied.

Venus yawned pulling that hated blue uniform from her bag.

"Well I guess its time to go." She sighed as she began to change.

At breakfast, Jean was telling Ed about the latest girl he had taken out. Neither Elric seemed too interested in the story. Today they were going back to Central and the short break they had from military duties was over. Aside from that, they were traveling back with Armstrong and Hughes, and knowing Hughes he would go on and on about his wife and daughter, as if they hadn't heard it before.

Venus walked down the hallway her bag on her back in her uniform with a skirt and her long hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. One might not recognize her if it wasn't for her sea green eyes. Ed and Al had finished breakfast and were heading to Roy's office to get the file they had come for. They met Venus at the door each looked at the other for a moment.

"Don't say anything. I hate this tacky uniform." She snapped opening the door. Hughes had been in the middle of a speech on the importance of family and ranking when she did so.

Everyone one was silent and all eyes were staring at Venus. After a few moments, she hissed through her teeth.

"Would you stop staring at me! It's just a stupid uniform!" She yelled.

"Yeah your right. Well anyway, Lieutenant Decaff you will be coming back with me, Major Armstrong and the Elrics to Central. You've been reassigned there to a lab dealing with the affects of chemical accidents." Hughes said standing up.

"What?" Venus said a little dumbfounded.

"What a minute. Since when was there a lab dealing with chemical accidents?" Ed asked scratching his head.

"Since I called Central last night and told them who I had run into out here in the East." Hughes said proudly.

"You act as if I'm some kind of celebrity." Venus muttered adjusting her bag.

"Well it is rare for anyone from Central to run into you." Hughes said defensively.

"Well ok. I guess it's a good thing I was planning on heading back today. Have you talked to anyone in the West?" She asked.

"Don't worry its all settled." Hughes waved a hand and laughed.

"Well then I guess I need to give you this Fullmetal." Roy stood up and walked to Ed handing him the file. Ed looked at then nodded to Roy who turned to head back to his desk.

Roy stopped next to Venus who was still thinking over her situation. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and he smiled.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine. And if not, you know where to find me." He said returning to his desk.

"Well since we have the file we should get going, right Al?" Ed laughed.

"Right!" Al replied with enthusiasm. He was happy Venus was coming with them; there were a lot things he wanted to ask her. He was sure Ed felt the same way.

Roy and Riza saw them all to the train station and stood waving their goodbyes. Once the train began to pull out, they turned and started back to the command center.

"It is going to be really quiet now." Roy said with a loud sigh.

"Yes it is." Riza replied.

"So what are you doing this evening?" He asked stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"Nothing, why do you ask, Sir?" Riza replied wondering what he was up to now.

"How about we have dinner together." He said he acted as if this was something they did every day.

"Uhh, ok." Riza replied blushing slightly.

"Good, how is 7 o'clock?" Roy smiled looking at her through the corners of his eyes.

"That's fine." She blushed more.

"Venus?" Al asked as they sat on the train.

Venus had her legs stretched out across her seat and was leaning on the window looking out it. Ed was beside Al nearly asleep. Major Armstrong and Lt. Colonel Hughes weren't in the same car as them. Al was sitting directly across from Venus and had his hands on his knees. She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"What's up Al?" She asked.

"You told that thief that your wings were not alchemy, so what are they?" He asked she smiled looking out the window again.

"Those chemicals did a lot to me Al. "Just side affects," that is what the doctors told me. I'm not really sure what they are, I'd just call it magic." She replied closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them again.

"Oh." Al said looking down.

"What is it like?" She asked he looked up.

"What is what like?" He asked.

"To be inside there." She nodded to the armor.

"I don't know, it just feels, natural to me now." He replied looking down again.

"You're lucky Al. Really lucky." She said he heard her voice crack.

"How am I lucky?" He asked looking up to see a tear roll down her cheek.

"To live. Ed is lucky to have you with him." She said closing her eyes.

Al decided not to further the conversation, he feared she might breakdown. After an hour of silence Ed woke up.

"Hey what did I miss?" He laughed. Venus hid her face, she was still crying softly to herself. Al was looking out the window. Ed looked from one to the other with question marks popping over his head.

"You two ok?" He asked looking at his brother.

"We're fine." They muttered at once.

Both cheered up once they arrived at Central. Venus was talking to Hughes trying to get some more information about the lab she would be working at. Ed and Al were ambushed by Winry, Venus called Al over and he went leaving Ed and Winry alone.

"How are you Ed?" Winry asked holding her hands behind her back.

"Good, you?" He replied.

"Never better." She smiled.

"Winry?" Ed asked rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and placing his left on his hip.

"What is it Ed?" She replied.

"You want to go eat or something?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Sure Ed!" She smiled and he smiled back.

"Told you." Venus whispered to Al.

"How did you…?" He turned to look at her to find she was running off behind Hughes. Al smiled and shook his head.

"I think there really is more to your story." Al laughed watching her go. He turned and looked at his brother as he walked hand in hand with Winry off into town.

"I guess I should find something to do." Al started to walk in the opposite direction.

"How did you do that?" Roy asked over the phone.

"Hehe. All you need is a little love, Roy." Venus replied with a giggle.

"You're something else." He replied.

"No. I'm just me." She said softly.

"Goodnight Venus thanks." Roy said.

"Take care of yourself." She said hanging up the phone. She hugged her knees to her chest looking out the window by her bed. It was open and soft breeze was blowing under a full moon. White angel wings rested on her back, them and her hair was softly blowing in the breeze. She smiled looking at the moon with her sea-green eyes.

"All you need is a little love." She muttered softly.

End-


End file.
